


blood • woosoek x hyojong • vampire • smut • complete

by abnegative



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, BoyxBoy, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, kpop, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: Woosoek finds a badly wounded vampire in his territory and takes him home.





	blood • woosoek x hyojong • vampire • smut • complete

Wooseok stalked the forest. His territory was quiet and the moon was high. He raced down the paths, his fangs out, his eyesight sharp in the dark. He wasn't hungry. He was just bored.

He was the area enforcer for his clan and it was his job to patrol at night, check regular problem spots and make sure intruders to their area were accosted and dealt with. He was excellent at his job. He was the tallest vampire in his entire clan and usually his physically imposing presence was enough to discourage and deter any intruders. He was also solitary. No one could keep up with him when he ran and although enforcement was usually a job for a pair Woosoek preferred to run alone.

In human terms he would be considered enormous. He stood at 6ft 6 in human terms. Others could hide their fangs and walk amongst people during the dark of night. Not Wooseok. His skin was as white as the moon overhead and had the same ethereal glow. His eyes were pale topaz. He could never walk amongst humans. He was too beautiful.

He could smell something. It was an intruder. He moved lower to the ground. Moving on foot. Moving slowly. Unusual and risky. The intruder wouldn't be hard to find. Why would a rival vampire be in his territory, moving slowly on foot, unless something was wrong. He could smell only one. A vampire alone was usually a vampire in trouble. Vampires believed in safety in numbers. Wooseok was the only one who liked to walk alone. He cracked his knuckles and prepared for the fight. He sniffed the trail again and headed north through the forest towards the lake.

As he broke out of the trees and into the clearing he saw it. The intruder. It was small and curled up and smelled of fear and hunger. Wooseok wouldn't have to fight tonight, he was almost sure of that, but he remained on guard anyway. It payed to be cautious.

He approached it slowly. It groaned and clutched at itself, its breath coming in short spurts, its eyes staring open as Wooseok approached. "I'm no intruder." It gasped desperately. "Check with Hui. My maker was from this clan." That changed everything. Wooseok was suddenly concerned. He scooped up the small being. He barely weighed anything.

"Why are you here?" Wooseok asked quietly as he headed west to a safe place. The voice that came out was small and strained. "My maker. Did the wrong thing. They killed him. I had to escape." Wooseok didn't want to know any more. Vampires were unfortunately intrinsically tied to the actions and whims of their maker. He would have had no choice but to go along with whatever the maker was doing. It must have been bad for him to flee and end up in such a state.

Wooseok moved quickly through the night air, the darkness comforting, his cold skin soothing the almost dead creature in his arms. Vampires needed very little to survive. Blood, darkness and the company of other vampires. He had to keep him alive. Just five more minutes. He ripped the buttons on his shirt open and pressed the tiny vampire into his skin. His breathing slowed immediately. Wooseok breathed a sigh of relief and kept moving.

"Yuto. Open up." He yelled as he banged on the door of the old farmhouse. The human opened the door and his eyes widened in fear when he saw the enormous vampire cradling the tiny lifeless creature in his arms. "No time to explain." He pushed the human out the way and marched into his living room and laid the vampire onto the couch.

"Yuto. Come here." Wooseok commanded. His topaz eyes burned with power as the human followed his instruction. He silently commanded the human, who was strong and bursting with vitality, to sit on the floor beside the couch.

He was almost gone. He was too weak to bite and suck. Wooseok knew he would have to feed him. He took Yuto's wrist in his large hand and gripped it tightly. The human inhaled sharply as the vampire enforcer bit down and sucked, filling his mouth with the delicious warm liquid. He leaned over the dying vampire on the couch and pressed their lips together firmly. He opened his mouth and allowed the living fluid in his mouth to run into the mouth of the other. He held the reviving kiss to ensure the liquid transferred. It tasted delicious. Yuto had been eating well lately.

He broke the kiss and wiped his lips leaving a red smear across the back of his pale hand. "What happened to him?" Yuto whispered and instantly regretted his question when Wooseok frowned at him. Another deep draw was sucked from Yuto's veins and transferred to the small vampire. Wooseok stroked his blond hair, caught somewhere between too long and not long enough, and as the second mouthful flowed into the other he felt him revive. He would live.

He filled his mouth with another deep rich drink and passed it into the small vampire. The third mouthful was enough to rouse him. As he regained consciousness he also regained his sense of pain and he groaned as Wooseok looked over him. "I need to see." Wooseok said as he tore open his shirt. Deep scratches, already showing signs of festering, marred the perfect alabaster white chest and stomach. Wooseok took a deep breath. His erection was growing inside his pants. He usually only fucked humans, he needed to be in charge, and other vampires weren't usually willing to be totally dominated. But this one was somehow different.

"Who are you?" Wooseok asked as the smaller began to look more alive. "My maker named me Hyojong. But he's gone now. I choose E'Dawn." "I can heal you E'Dawn." Wooseok whispered in the vampires ear. He ran his hands over the deep gashes on E'Dawns chest. He pricked his thumb with a fang and rubbed his own blood gently into each cut. E'Dawn writhed in pain as he allowed the huge vampire looming over him to work his healing ritual.

Wooseok took another mouthful of Yuto's blood and moved his lips over E'Dawns. Honestly the small vampire was revived enough that he probably could bite and suck for himself but Wooseok was enjoying this too much. This time his tongue followed the blood into E'Dawns mouth and the other welcomed it in. He pushed back with his own and they kissed hard as the taste of Yuto's blood lingered between them. Wooseok moved his mouth down E'Dawns neck to his chest and began to lick his wounds. His healing saliva went to work immediately, closing the wounds and relieving E'Dawns pain.

E'Dawn felt his head finally clear. The world stopped spinning as life flowed back into him. The relief Wooseok brought to his wounds was welcome and he relaxed as he began to enjoy the feeling of Wooseok's thick rough tongue on his body. Every time a wound closed he felt better. His writhing groaning pain soon turned to pleasure as he enjoyed the feeling of the enormous vampire over him.

"Let me thank you." The blond vampire reached down and began to undo Woosoek's pants. Woosoek quickly weighed the situation and decided he would allow it. He was hard already so may as well take advantage. He continued to lick at the small vampires wounds as the other released his erection from his pants and began to work it with his hand.

Yuto mumbled under his breath something about privacy and went to walk away but Wooseok grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "We're not done with you yet." He said and sucked another mouthful from his wrist as the vampire under him pumped his erection harder. He leaned in and gifted E'Dawn another replenishing mouthful of Yuto's blood from his lips, following it with his tongue, the thick red liquid smearing their lips and teeth and tongues.

As life flooded E'Dawns body he felt himself come back to life. He had been so close to death when he was rescued by this huge imposing being whose eyes glowed with their own fire. "Can I drink from your human?" He asked quietly and politely as he continued to jerk off Woosoek. "If you say yes I'll let you fuck me." Woosoek nodded and E'Dawn released his hold on Woosoeks erection. He grabbed Yuto roughly and went for his inner elbow, moaning as he bit down, his eyes closed as he sucked hard. He released the frightened human and pushed him away as he turned his attention back to Woosoek.

"He's delicious!" E'Dawn grinned. He was alive again. "I know." Wooseok smirked and barely noticed as the terrified human took off out of the room. "Now give me what you promised." He tore at the small vampires muddy trousers and smirked again when they hit the floor. He really was beautiful, this small but fierce creature, with his painfully thin body and sparkling sapphire eyes. Woosoek was bored with fucking Yuto. He craved the excitement of fighting for control with another creature as strong and wild as he was.

He growled with delight as his hands roamed over the smaller's chest. It had been a long time since he had felt another vampire under him. It was arousing beyond belief. He pressed his mouth on E'Dawns lips and pushed his tongue inside. He ran it over E'Dawns freshly protruding fangs. He could tell he was aroused too. Woosoek gently raked his fangs down the white skin of E'Dawns neck making him moan beneath him. His erection pressed into the bare skin of the small vampire. E'Dawn took the hint and began to jerk him off again. "Stop. Let me inside you." Wooseok commanded and the smaller conceded. He knew he had to do what the other wanted. He was twice his size and could easily destroy him.

E'Dawn opened his legs and allowed Wooseok to feel for his entrance. It was tight but he would enjoy the pain. "Go straight in." E'Dawn had drank from his human. He had asked a favour and it was time to repay him. He pulled his knees up and his face pinched when he felt Wooseoks erection push inside him. The pain was almost as reviving as the blood. He felt alive again. It had been forever since he had felt someone besides his maker inside him. His maker had been selfish, possessive and jealous, and now he was gone E'Dawn was relishing this first act of his new freedom. "Push further in." He grasped at Wooseok's back. He wanted to feel him deep inside.

Woosoek had been used to the delicacy of humans. He forgot what it was like to bury himself deep inside another vampire without reticence or reservation. He pulled out almost all the way, growled deep inside his chest, and pushed in hard. E'Dawn bucked underneath him, his hips rising up to meet the wild thrusts as Wooseok found a rhythm and began to pound against him. It felt good. Too good. His orgasm built quickly and he found himself trying to hold on. If it was a human he wouldn't care, he would just finish and pull out and leave. But another vampire deserves respect and pleasure at the least.

E'Dawns body responded to the belly full of blood and his body full of the bigger vampire. He luxuriated in the hedonistic pleasures of delicious food and a good fucking. He knew he had made the right decision to come back to his makers original territory. He wondered if all the vampires around here were so tall and beautiful. He thrust his hips up to meet Woosoeks driving down into him. He could see him hanging on, not wanting to be first, and was kind of touched by then other vampire considering him like that. He wouldn't have to hold on long anyway. Woosoek filled every inch of his insides and he was long overdue for an orgasm. He felt his insides twist as got closer and soon he came hard, his fangs out in delight, his nails and fangs dragging down Woosoek's perfect glowing skin.

Woosoek saw the small vampire under him arch and twist and finally moan his pleasure. Sharp nails and fangs ran down Woosoek's bare skin. It felt amazing. He allowed himself to peak and his thrusts turned from rhythmic to messy as he growled deeper and pounded harder and finally came. He bit down hard on E'Dawns neck as his hips rode into the small body under him.

It was only when Woosoek got off and began to dress that they remembered Yuto, shock playing across his face, unmoving next to the couch. He was caught in a strange limbo somewhere between terror and arousal after what he just witnessed. "Still hungry?" Wooseok asked and E'Dawn shook his head. "No thanks. I feel great now."

As they walked away from the house the moon was still high. "What are you going to do now?" Woosoek asked. "Not sure." E'Dawn replied. "I'll have to go to Hui and ask for work and a place to say." Wooseok couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. "You can stay with me." "Really?" The small vampire looked up at the big one with grateful eyes. "Yeah why not. He'll probably put you with me anyway. Everyone else is already paired up and you seem fierce. I need someone to help patrol."

As the moon sank lower in the sky Woosoek began to run. He turned and saw E'Dawn, fully revived, keeping up with him as they tore through the forest. He smiled to himself and ran faster but E'Dawn kept up. His boredom might be over. Finally someone could keep up with him.

 


End file.
